The present invention is directed to a measuring device with a signal unit.
Measuring devices are known that transmit a measurement signal in a certain frequency range in order to perform a measurement, the measurement signal being received and evaluated as an evaluation signal after it interacts with an object to be investigated. In the evaluation, the desired measurement result is ascertained based on a spectral analysis of the measurement signal.